tar_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
David34`s The Amazing Race 1
David34`s The Amazing Race 1 is the frist season of the reality television show, David34`s The Amzing Race. Development Filming began on January 10, 2018 and ended February 2, 2018. This season traveled a total of 22,855 mi (36,781 km) across 8 countries in four continents. Travelocity was the official sponsor during this season and provided prizes to winning teams on every legs (except the final leg). Teams Episodes Leaderboard Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. Trips are sponsored by Travelocity. *'Leg 1' – The Express Pass – an item that can be used before the eighth leg of the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing. *'Leg 2': US$2,500 each *'Leg 3': A trip for two to Zurich, Switzerland *'Leg 4': An environmentally friendly electric car for each team member *'Leg 5': A trip for two to Saint Lucia *'Leg 6': US$5,000 each *'Leg 7': A trip for two to Bali, Indonesia *'Leg 8': A trip for two to Hong Kong *'Leg 9': A home entertainment system from Walmart. *'Leg 10': A seven night river cruise for two to Vietnam & Cambodia *'Leg 11': US$5,000 each *'Leg 12': US$1,000,000 Voting History Teams may vote to choose either U-Turn or Yield. The team with the most votes received the U-Turn or Yield penalty, depending on the respective leg. Trivia Franchise * First season to visit the United States, France, Sweden, Italy, Morocco, Germany, India, South Korea, and Japan. * First season to begin and end in different cities. * First season to feature eleven teams. * First season to have three Non-Elimination Legs. *First introduction of the Roadblock limit wherein each team member may not perform more than 6 Roadblocks. *First season to award the Express Pass which allows the awarded team to skip any task of their choosing without penalty and immediately receive the next clue before the end of a designated leg. *First season to implement the penalty for the last team to arrive at the non-elimination leg were forced to surrender all of their possessions (except for their passports and the clothes they were wearing, for the remainder of the race). **This was in addition to already being stripped of all their accumulated money and not receive any money on the next leg. ***Teams were also not allowed to beg for money prior to the start of the next leg. US * First season that the Finish Line was located in the contiguous United States. * First appearance of the Must-Vote U-Turn in which required all teams team to vote for who should receive the U-Turn. The team with the most votes is forced to complete both of the Detour tasks upon arriving at the Detour. *First appearance of the Must-Vote Yelid in which required all teams team to vote for who should receive the U-Turn. The team with the most votes is forced to stop racing for a predetermined amount of time.. *First season in which all non-elimination legs had six or more teams competing. **First season in which the fifth-place team was eliminated two episodes before the finale. Route Category:David34`s The Amazing Race Category:David34`s The Amazing Race 1